The lightweights
by Alexandra Valerious
Summary: After an emotional breakdown, Caroline's problem with bulimia is revealed and her best friend Stefan convinces her to check into Mystic Fall Institute aka the loony bin. there she meets some interesting people to say the least. AU/AH
1. Caroline's Story

**The Lightweights of Ward C**

**Summary: Virginia's small founder ran psychiatric institute plays home to all those who need the mental help. Ward A-doctor offices for patients who don't need to live there. Ward B- short-term patients. And Ward C those with complicated mental issues that can listen to the doctors and nurses. Well mostly. AU/AH**

**chracters: Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Kol Michaels (Mikaelson) with some cameos.  
**

**undecided pairings**

* * *

**Caroline's Story **

The broken pieces of the mirror litter the floor. My shoulders shake from the suppressed sobs bit I refuse to let any sound or tear out.

Just thinking of what I did makes me sick. All the effort. All the sleepless nights to pass AP this and that on top of cheer. Gone. And he didn't even bother to call with an excuse.

"Care, it's me Stefan. Open up-it's alright. We all know your dad's a no show undeserving of daughter like you"

Lies. I'm a fraud. A failure. Couldn't even stop myself from gorging on chips and ice cream and-I'm disgusting. And it was all threatening to come back up. Bile. I rushed to the toilet.

I'm in control. I'm Caroline Forbes. I am [not] fine.

No I'm not. I've lost control. Finally the tears run down as I broke down as I broke down and animal-like sounds cried out. My dirty little secret was out. Stefan was gonna hate me. Who would want me now.

"Shh. Care, its gonna be alright," Stefan uttered as he hugged me.

Somehow Stefan got me to his car and drove me up to. . . rehab? Oh god! I'm going with all the junkes and crazies.

"Stefan! Stop! I can't! I have school and what would people think," I whimpered.

"Care, calm down. Those people who would judge you for getting better don't deserve you. You are so great and capable of wonderful things. All I'm asking you is to give it a shot."

Damn those puppy dog eyes of his.

I hugged him, burying my tear soaked face in his shirt.

In a dream haze I was checked in or rather Stefan checked me in. I didn't realize I was being-what I had agreed to till Stefan was leaving.

My eyes threatened to leak again. I can't be seen as pathetic. I will not cry-Shit. Cue the tears and sobs.

The nurse waited until I calmed down. There wasn't any pity just a sort of knowing, not quite understanding. I liked her already.

"Caroline I'm Nurse Jayne. If you have anything sharp, metal, or a phone ill need you to place the items in this bag," she said handing said bag over, "standard procedure, sorry."

"I need my phone. I need to tell my mom. And-"

"You'll be able to use the public phones inside. Your stuff will be under lock and key till you're alright again," she explained, "your mother has been informed of your condition and your friends' is bringing some things for you. Since you just got here you won't be allowed any visitors for a week while you get use to the institute."

Following her through the doors of the main office I got my first look of the place. All the buildings surrounded a courtyard with dorms to the sides and some building towards the back with fence in the gaps between buildings.

Ward C. Second floor. Room 20. Two beds meant roomie. Everything in the building was pastel while the walls was a cool sea blue.

"Since you're new," she added while she gave me a hospital bracelet to wear, "tour on lockdown till you have your first session and your doctor can decide what's best." My doctor decides not me.

She left.

Deciding to go out and explore the ward I dropped my jacket onto the unclaimed bed. Finding a room labeled lounge I walked in.

"So why are you here," asked a blonde British girl. "No, let me guess," she smirked, "bulimic. Cheerleader and your boyfriend left you for your best friend right."

Okay queen bee. No one walks all over me.

"Listen here Miss queen bee, Fuck Off. Just because mommy didn't love you enough you don't get to say shit!"

"Oh I like her already Bekah," called a man only a little older than me.

She smiled, "I'm Rebekah. That annoying prat is my brother Niklaus or just Klaus." She pointed to a doe-ish brunette and petite naturally dark girl. "That's Elena," she scoffed, "and Bonnie's the one reading."

I smiled their way. Elena nodded my way while Bonnie looked over and left. Way to make friends Caroline.

"Anyways," Rebekah continued, "I've got to go to my session so see ya around?"

"Caroline," I supplied.

I walked over to Elena.

Without looking up she explained, "Rebekah's always like that, her anxiety causes her to assert herself. And bonnie doesn't know you and schizo." As if I should understand.

"So what's there to do around here?"

"Read, draw, take meds, go to the rec center if you're allowed to and put up with checks," she answered.

"What do you mean allowed," I frowned.

"It means you're a child and have no control over your life love," called out Klaus.

"And here come the checks," muttered Elena.

Nurse Jayne came in and pinned her gaze on me.

"Checks are exactly what they sound like. I'm up to 20 minutes," glancing at my wrist she added, "and you're at ten."

"So like how many people are there in the ward," I asked.

"Wanna meet them?"

I smiled and shrugged following Elena down the hall past the ward entrance. The ward café.

There were five tables and a window with some nurses or maybe carers [volunteers] with only twelve people dispersed.

Klaus, Rebekah, and a tan dark haired guy about my age graced the nearest table.

He was hot, most likely crazy, but hot. Then again if I was here I couldn't be all that sane.

"Caroline, Tyler. Tyler, Caroline," spoke Elena.

"So what's your damage?"

Elena gasped, "Caroline!"

Tyler smirked, "just some ticks with a dash of ADHD." I was about to ask what he meant when he slammed his hand on the table.

"Now I'm stuck with these crazies," he added nodding over towards Rebekah.

Klaus scowled and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Elena pulled me along, I noticed the windows were locked from outside and there were only spoons.

"Over in the back corner are Rose and Trevor. Trevor's is being moved into Ward D aka wards don't wanna go there in a week. And Rose is out in a month."

"Why's ward d called that," I asked.

"Because it's where the real crazies are kept. Not like us kids," she answered.

Feeling daggers being thrown at me I turned around to see two brunettes, one younger than me and one about Stefan's brother's Damon's age, glaring at me. "Who's that?"

Elena glanced over, "Oh that's Vicky and Jules."

"Why do they look all bitchy?"

She smiled and shrugged.

Elena strode over towards Bonnie's and a darker boy's table.

"Bonnie and Luka, Caroline," she pointed out and dug her nose into a book she was carrying.

Luka seemed in a state of falling asleep yet still managed a smile. Bonnie stared at me for a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Hi, are you on their side? Don't LIE!" she prompted

"Excuse me,"

Bonnie's glares soften. "Sorry, sometimes. . ."

"Lose control," I understood.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Thank god. I thought I was the only one," I exclaimed.

Elena laughed.

Luka and Bonnie jumped in surprise and gave Elena a golf clap.

"Good omens," grinned Bonnie.

"She's depressed," added Luka as an explanation.

"Do you guy know where I can find Dam-" I started.

Suddenly the doors flew open as a familiar dark haired blue-eyed pale gigolo sauntered in.

"Welcome to the light weights Carebear," Damon explained.

"Carebear," Rebekah laughed.

Damon glared at Rebekah from the table top then continued, "We need more help than wards A and B put together but less than the crazies. If you need more than a month but can listen your with us!"

"Somebody get him down!"

* * *

if you want any pairings u can review. idk Caroline was a bit occ but she'll get to the Caroline we all know and love. Next chapter is Elena's story. Not an Elena fan to be honest. TBH the setup is like the show skins if any of you are familiar with it you'll know what im talking about.

-Fox


	2. Elena's Story

**thanks for the reviews and follows. sorry delena shippers. while there will be soem delena moments in Damon's story i just don't like elena. its been about a week since caroline's story. if you need me to clarify anything or just want to know who is in for what just ask. now on with the story. **

* * *

**Elena's Story **

Waking up to a mental breakdown is never fun. The scream came from the bathroom down the hall. As my head cleared I realized it was Caroline.

Everybody breaks down their first week. Usually because of adjusting to the institute. Still I stumbled over.

The smell of vomit gave her away. Rebekah guessed right. Bulimia. I placed my arms around her in comfort while the nurses called her nurse.

Nurse Jayne led her away from me after a few minutes.

My weekly session was this morning so I headed to Dr. Fell office at the wall (main building). She had chocolate curls and a summer tan.

"I heard you where there when Caroline had an accident," she prompted.

Oh so I cut to deep and it's an "attempted suicide" but when Caroline makes herself throw up it's an accident.

I avoided eye contact as I nodded.

"Why did you comfort her?"

"Because she's my friend. She's adjusting and it sucks."

"Is she," added Dr. Fell. When I didn't reply she chooses a different track. "You've been taking care of Caroline since she arrived. Do you blame yourself?"

Yes.

"Why would I? Because I knew this would happen. I knew and I did nothing.

"Elena you-"

I interrupted, "I knew she'd breakdown this week and I did nothing. If I had done something, if I had told someone it wouldn't have happened."

She sighed, "it's a natural reaction to breakdown and resort to thing you're here for. It's not your fault."

"But I knew and did nothing! I could have stopped IT!"

"Elena," she explained, "we know the North Korean's have bombs yet if they bomb us it's not your fault or mine. You can't fix people. You can only tell them. It's up to them to fix their selves."

Tears were streaming down as I shook my head.

"You don't understand! It's my fault we went out! They didn't want to! I KILLED THEM" I yelled in sick desperation.

Guilt. It felt good to finally admit out loud. I killed my parents. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have gone out. The crash wouldn't have happened.

"Ele-", she started but our time was up and I rushed to my room.

Sometime later Bonnie steered me to the cafe. I switched onto automatic again.

I spent the next hour out of my head listening to Caroline pretend she's fine and babble about people I didn't know.

Out of sight, out of mind. As long as I don't have time to think I'll be fine.

"Klaus and Rebekah are getting a visit today," Bonnie smirks.

Elijah.

Caroline catches on quickly.

"So is he as cute as his brother?"

"In a teacher crush kind of way. He has the whole gentleman thing going on," Bonnie comments.

I let my hair fall as I blush.

"My lady would you like me to open the pill box for you," Caroline deepen her voice. "I'm on Zoloft. Apparently I need pills."

" tongue them," says Damon sliding in next to Bonnie. "Hey Elena, Sabrina, and Carebear."

"Hi fluffykins'" Caroline smirked. I smirked unable to help myself.

It took Damon half an hour to teach Caroline to tongue her pills. Bonnie and I frowned.

"Damon" I whined, "She won't get better that way."

Damon smirked, "look who's talking Elena."

I rolled my eyes as Bonnie turned to stare at me. She sighed and looked away.

"Caroline wanna go flip through channels," asked Bonnie.

Caroline was oblivious to the cold shoulder Bonnie gave me as she walked away with her. I got it. Bonnie thought I wasn't taking treatment seriously. Out of sight out of mind.

"So wanna walk around the courtyard now that Sabrina's ignoring you," smirked Damon.

"I'm not suicidal," I justified, "I don't need pills. I didn't try to off myself. I'm not like you Damon!"

"Wake up sweetheart. You're here for a reason," retorted Damon. There was an edge to his voice and I'd knew I'd overstepped.

He grabbed my arms hard enough to leave bruises. "Oh but I'm just crazy, right! I'm just not normal, but you're fine! Get over it Elena, your one of us. Just like you view us, they view you," he shouted as he shook me.

I whimpered. No he was lying I'm not crazy. I'm not like them. I'm-fine.

Suddenly the nurses appeared and got Damon off of me. Someone was making mewling sounds. I wasn't sure who was holding me, pulling me towards Dr. Fell office when I realized the sounds were coming from me.

"Elena. . . Elena. . . Elena. Do you want to talk about it," asked Dr. Fell. She let me cry and sob for who knows how long.

"I told them to go out. I made them," I started.

"Who did you make go out," she asked.

"My parents. It's my fault."

"Did you crash their car?"

I was confused, "No?"

"Did you give the other driver alcohol?"

I didn't understand what she wanted to know. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"The drunk driver was responsible. Had they not gotten drunk your parents would have been fine."

I shook my head, "but I convinced them to go out."

"And they would have been fine had it not been for the drunk driver. You are blameless Elena," Dr. Fell said.

I was stunned. And the sobbing finally stopped. She allowed me to leave once the tears stopped.

I stepped out to be greeted by Elijah Mikaelson, Rebekah and Klaus' older brother. Worst timing ever.

"Elena, am I correct," he asked.

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"If it is not a bother could you tell me where I might find my siblings?"

To this day I don't know how Bonnie finds out these things. "Uhh, yeah. Sure. Why not." I'm an idiot.

"Thank you," he replied.

I walked towards the rec center. Klaus usually hung out in the art room, and he knew where Rebekah would be.

We walked in silence for a bit before Elijah broke the silence, "Are you, alright? I loath to intrude on your personal business but you seem rather down."

I swallowed, "I've just been dealing with some internal struggles. And I'm not sure what to believe or what to do."

He stopped walking. Great now I've scared him off.

"I believe that you should do what you think is right for you, but do not disregard your friends opinions," he looked slightly awkward when he added, "and your doctors."

"Thank you," I blushed hopping he didn't notice. I smiled towards him and started walking again.

He noticed my smile and smiling added, "You look better with a smile Elena. It lights you up."

OH MY GOD. Is he trying to flirt? Before I could say anything else we arrived at the art room and he went over to Klaus.

"Thank you," said Elijah.

I left them to do their brother thing while for the first time in eight months I didn't feel any guilt or weight on top of me. I was just happy. And it felt good.

I laid down in a quieter spot of the quad and let the sunlight dance on my skin. Maybe I should just take the damn pills. Bonnie had improved. So it might help me. And then me and Elijah might have a shot.

No. That would never happen. I was an eighteen year old girl with no future or career in mind. Meanwhile Elijah was, from what we'd found out, a successful business man in his early to mid twenties. Why would he bother with me. He was just being nice. My good mood faded as I faded into sleep.

I jumped as Rebekah appeared above me.

She grinned, "he's back. Called it."

"Oh god," said Damon.

We all gathered at the windows to see him being led in again. Klaus looked pleased. His favorite playmate was back. Kol Micheals.

* * *

**Kol isn't related to Elijah, Klaus or Rebekah so i changed the last name. Read & hopefully review. thanks **


	3. Bonnie's Story

**okay so the only official pairings ive decided on are bamon and elijahxelena. and if anyone wants to know who has what mental illness all you've got to do is ask.**

* * *

**Bonnie's Story**

Avoid them. Don't get into trouble and you'll be out in three months, maybe less. Just don't get into trouble. Don't get involved.

All I had to do was be a wallflower for three more months.

So then why was she sneaking in to visit Damon in solitary? If she was caught she was screwed, yet the thought didn't bother her as much as it should.

It wasn't hard to sneak in. A perk of twenty minute checks. But she only had twenty minutes to get in and out.

"Damon," I say with uncertainty.

"Bonnie," he awknowleges. They must have really drugged he up. He only calls me Bonnie when he is, otherwise its Sabrina.

"You should't have," I say awkwardly.

"She needed to understand. She needed to get better," he mutters.

Swallowing I say, "Kol's back."

He snaps out of his daze, if only slightly, to study me. "I need to get out of here. Where is that little fucker! I won't let him hurt you Katherine."

I wince. "Damon," I sigh, "I can take of myself. I just thought you should know."

Realizing my mistake in coming here I leave. He is still yelling for Katherine as I leave.

I allow the nurse, Nurse April, to find me for checks. I'm bothered by what Damon said. But what did I expect. He doesn't care for anyone but her. And she's gone. I'm nothing but someone to be around. Not important to him.

I pulled out of my head as Nurse April hands me my pills. They make it easier to tell, to ignore what got me here. What they say isn't real. So I take them if only to get my freedom back.

Caroline's sitting outside, basking in the sun for the first time since she got here, with two visitors. One has great light brown hair while the other seems to be her mom.

"Hey Bonnie," she waves me over.

I walk over to them but remain standing. Her mom appears uncomftrable. She probably didn't expect to visit her daughter in a mental hospital.

"This is Stefan, Damon's older brother, and this is my mom," she says as if I was visiting here house for the first time.

I smile. Stefan never visits Damon. Only Alaric does. And I feel a little loyalty towards Damon. I wonder if he knows what happened with Katherine. He must. They are brothers after all. I'll have to ask him before he leaves.

"And you are," asks .

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennet." I shake her hand. "So are you and Stefan dating?"

They all laugh. I'll take that as a no then.

"No, me and Carebear grew up together. And as cliche as it sounds, she's the sister I never had," he answers.

"I've told you to stop calling me that," Caroline pouts while giggling.

They go back and forth like that for awhile as her mom and I watch. I feel out of the loop. Never having had a relationship with someone like Care and Stefan.

"Well I'd love to stay but I've got to go back to work," interrupts .

"I'll walk with you," says Care, "wanna wait here Stefan."

She doesn't wait for his reply as she follows her mom.

"Do the checks get annoying," asks Stefan.

So he noticed. "You get use to it," I reply.

He nods looking around.

"Damon's in solitary," I offer.

He relaxes. Doesn't want to run into his brother then. Noted.

"So what's the deal between you and Damon," I ask.

"We don't really get along," offers Stefan.

"Does it have anything to do with Katherine?"

Stefan looks away, "I shouldn't say anything about that. Its not my story to tell."

We don't have time to say anything more since Caroline gets back and I decide to leave them be.

While walking away I notice Rebekah spying on them, well mostly Stefan. We all take our eye candy where we can find it.

I walk back to the ward looking for Elena. She's watching Friends, somebody donated the entire box set awhile back, with Luka.

We all nod. I acknowledge your exsistence.

"Stop scratching," I tell Elena going to sit by her. Scratcing till she bleeds is the only self harm she has left.

Luka says, "that's what I've been telling her, but does she listen, no. Its my last night. I'm out tomorrow."

"Say hi to the world for me."

"And try to stay out," says Elena finally stopping as her skin threatens to bleed.

"Are you alright," I ask Elena.

"Never been better darling," says Kol sliding inbetween us. "But I'm getting sick of being indoors and its only been a day."

Elena tries to shrug him off to no advail.

"Your brother sends his regards from Denver," he tells Elena finally letting her go.

She runs out of the room.

"So where's the gaurd leech," he asks me.

"Fuck off Kol," I sneer.

He ignored me, "he never leaves you two alone, well maybe you. After all its Elena who looks like Katherine."

My eyes widen. "What do you know about Katherine?"

"Figures he didn't tell you," he grins , "only what was in the files."

"Your lying," I retort.

Before he can say another word the nurses pry him off me scolding us both about PDA and he runs off into the halls.

I'm tempted to follow and see what he knows but then again its Kol and he was probably lying. Finding away to entertain himself. Manipulative psychopath.

I go to my room deciding to just nap.

I wake up to Caroline poking me.

"Bekah wouldn't shut up about Stefan, so I told her is she snuck me out id see what I could do," Caroline explained as I woke up. "I don't get it. I guess no one ever told her to never date a guy who uses more hair products than you and I can vouch that he uses more than even I do."

She surpressed a laugh.

"What time is it?"

"I'm not sure," says Care," but sometime after midnight."

My eyes widen. Curfew at ten.

"Don't worry, they won't catch us, or rather me," she grins.

I soften at her nerve. Barely a week here and she's already sneaking around. I have to admire her for it. I don't get how she of all people have body dysmorphia.

"Care go back," I insist.

"Not after my awesome mission impossible moments past the nurses. Besides I won't have another opening till three acordding to Bekah," she shrugs.

I can't help but grin as I shake my head.

"Bonnie," she whispers from the empty bed, "I don't know what to do with my mountain of pills?"

I laugh even though its not that funny. Yay for sleeplessness.

"Ill help you get rid of them," I say.

"How?"

"Burry them. I don't know who started it but we have a pill graveyard. You could also trade them," I whisper.

"Can I tell you something."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Klaus is hot and all but I'm kinda with Tyler," she gushes.

I'm about to yell at her about patients not being able to date and all but it could've been Klaus. "Good. Klaus is psychotic."

"Really," she asks.

"No. I think he has PPD," I admitt.

"What's that?"

"Paranoid Personality Disorder," I reply.

"Oh." She doesn't say anything for awhile and I figure she's fallen asleep. So I do as well hoping she'll be gone by checks tomorrow.

I wake up to shower and Care's gone.

Nurse April leads me to the bathing house. While Rebekah's yelling about how she's allowed a razor.

I gave up shaving shortly after arriving. To much hoops to jump through to use one. And the nurses watch you even more.

Elena helps her calm down and we're soon showering in slience.

I head to the furthest shower stall. No matter how long I've been here I'll never get over the lack of looks on the stalls.

Once I'm done and outside I am greeted by a leaving Luka.

"Bye Bonnie. Thanks for everything," he says.

"I guess this is goodbye then," I say.

"Yeah," he replies and hugs me.

I jog over to the fence in time to see them pull out of the parking lot.

"Its rude to stare," smirked Damon.

I rolled my eyes before turning to face him.

"So you want to know about Katherine," he says.

"I. . .ugh. . .wh-" I stumbled.

"Stefan called me this morning," he explained. "Its okay. Might as well hear it from the source."

Translation: I'm hurt that you didn't ask me, but I'm gonna since I trust. . .no care. . .no like you.

He started beyond the fence as he started, _"her name was Katherine Pierce or Katarina Petrova depending on who you ask. She was flighty exciting, and fun. Everything a collage guy could want. She had these long curled hair that bounced with every step she took and a confidence that is unheard of. _

_We met __ at some club through mutual friends and hit it off. we started seeing each other every time we could. one thing led to another and we ended up dating. It didn't take long since everything was perfect. Eventually I asked her to marry me an she said yes. But she was getting restless and wanted to move on and nothing anyone said could stop her. Not even me. She wouldn't even stay for me. So she gave me an ultimatum, leave with her ,or stay at school. My best and only friend, Alaric, tried to convince me that she wasn't worth it, but I loved her so I went. My father was out raged when I dropped out for a girl and cut me off. He swore I wouldn't see another penny of the family fortune till he was dead._

_I didn't care. I was blinded by love. We didn't marry right away and sold the engagement ring to fund our travels. We ended up and Florida and were happy for awhile. Then things went bad._

_We'd have a huge fight, then make up, then repeat. It was mostly honeymoon phases, but as time went on the fighting took over our relationship. Till one day I found her with another man, Mason. Then in a rage. . .an impulse. . .I don't know how. . .he ended up dead. Katherine was gone before the police arrived. Alaric got me a lawyer and I have to serve my time here on the basis of mental illness for five years_."

"And Kath-"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Do you still love her?"

"I-" I hadn't realized how close we were untill his lips were on mine. He kissed me softly stoping at my unresponsiveness.

Before he pulled away I started to kiss him back. He grinned against my lips.

I pulled away as my brain caught up with my heart, "We can't ever do that again!"

* * *

**okay hope you all like this. so next will be Damon for sure. im not sure if i want Tyler or Rebekah after that, then Klaus, Kol, and then everybody. you can say if u want Bekah or Tyler cuz idk **


End file.
